Sans Valentin
by Pascaloulou
Summary: Hermione veut échapper au bal de la Saint Valentin...


Encore un bal où je suis seule. Mieux, une 17e Saint-Valentin seule. Alors pendant que _tout_ le monde (j'inclus la dedans mes deux meilleurs amis qui sont en couple et _pas _moi) sont étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre dans des danses plus langoureuses les unes que les autres, eh bien moi, je suis assise à cette table et je sirote du jus de citrouille. Oui, oui, du jus de citrouille. Pas de Bièraubeurre ou de Whiskey Pur Feu. Je crois même que je vais bientôt remonter dans mes appartements de Préfète-en-chef finir le restant de cette énième Saint-Valentin avec Pattenrond, le seul et unique homme de ma vie. Je me lève et me dirige vers la sorti lorsqu'un jeune homme m'accoste.

«-Eh bien Granger, déjà marre des couples amoureux ou simplement jalouse d'être seule…

-Malefoy, lâche mon cas désespéré et va t'occuper de ta…» je jette un coup d'œil à la fille en retrait qui l'attend en tapant du pied et me lançant des regards de morts, «cavalière qui si des regards tuaient, me tuerait sur le champ.

-Bah» dit-il ne se retournant même pas pour rassurer sa cavalière, «pourquoi irais-je rejoindre cette…fille, quand je pourrai avoir une conversation avec la plus belle à l'instant même.

-Drago, tu divagues. Tu aurais dû en rester au jus de citrouille.»

Tic, tic, tic. Je vous sens sautiller d'incompréhension. Une explication s'impose je crois quant-à l'utilisation de son prénom, vous ne croyez pas? Retournons six mois et demi plus tôt.

Lorsque j'ai appris que j'allais être préfète-en-chef, j'étais pleine de bonheur, jusqu'à se que je sache qui était mon homologue. Drago Malefoy, le plus arrogant, méchant et imbu de sa propre personne mais également, le plus détestable, le plus méprisable mais le plus beau et sexy garçon de tout Poudlard, si se n'est de l'Angleterre au complet. Le comble dans tout ça, c'est probablement le fait que j'allais devoir partager des appartements avec lui pour le restant de l'année.

Le premier mois nous nous ignorions superbement, le suivant, il me retrouve sans connaissance dans notre salle commune. Les Aspics c'est beaucoup plus important que de dormir et manger. Je me retrouvais le lendemain à l'infirmerie. Je vous vois déjà vous posez la question alors j'y réponds avant que vous me le demandiez : Oui, LE Drago Malefoy m'a porté dans SES bras jusque là et non sa ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. Le sujet est clos.

Au fil du temps, nous nous sommes mit à discuter devant la cheminer de notre salle commune et de fil en aiguille nous nous sommes mit à nous appeler par nos prénoms et nous y voilà. Retournons au bal de cette nouvelle _Sans-Valentin. _

«-Mais ma chère Hermione, je n'ai que bu du jus de citrouille. Non, en fait je n'ai rien bu puisque le bal est commencé que depuis _un quart d'heure._

-Oui, eh bien, je n'ai pas du tout envie de servir de repas aux sombrals» dis-je en regardant à nouveau sa cavalière, «alors…

-Ne la regarde plus. J'ai accepté d'y aller avec elle puisque la jeune demoiselle que je voulais inviter était trop… _occupée _pour que je l'invite. Je suis entré et je n'ai pas l'intention de passer tout mon temps accroché à cette fille inintelligente. Et tu m'as fourni le parfait excuse pour l'éviter lorsque je t'ai vu te diriger vers la sorti _qu'un quart d'heure _après l'ouverture. Les bals ne sont-ils pas fais pour faire frémir les jeunes femmes?

-Eh bien, les rats de bibliothèques n'aiment pas les bals. Les Miss-je-sais-tout ne savent pas s'amuser et Hermione boit du jus de citrouille parce qu'elle est un rat de bibliothèque _et _une Miss-je-sais-tout. Alors, je vais me diriger tranquillement vers mes appartements où mon chat et mes révisions m'attendent tranquillement pour passer la soirée avec moi. Sur ce,» je me penche légèrement en sorte de révérence, «bonne fin de soirée Drago et occupe toi de ta cavalière, c'est triste pour elle. Elle a du se vanter depuis des jours qu'elle accompagnait le si _beau _Drago Malefoy au bal de la Saint-Valentin.»

Et je me redirige vers la sorti. Mais se n'est sans compter sur une main, la sienne bien évidement, qui se referme sur mon bras.

«-Et tu penses que le, comment as-tu dit, oui, que le _beau_ Drago Malefoy va te laisser t'en aller comme ça. C'est bien mal me connaitre. Maintenant danse avec moi!

-Je n'y tiens pas vraiment, mes révisions m'attendent.

-Elles attendront encore. Je te donne la chance de faire des jalouses, tu ne peux quand même pas refuser cet honneur de danser avec moi.

-Si et je vais le refaire.

-Aller, s'il-te-plaît, rien qu'une danse après je te laisse retrouver ton petit copain Pattenrond et tes charmante révision pour passer la plus agréable des Saint-Valentin.

-Tu n'abandonneras pas tant que je n'aurai pas acceptée hein? » Soupirai-je.

«-Effectivement, alors mademoiselle,» me dit-il en me tendant le bras, «m'accorderiez vous cette danse?»

Je regarde le regard explosif que me lance sa cavalière et je lui fais un sourire.

«-Mais bien sur.

-C'était quoi se sourire?

-Celui que je réserve à toutes les filles qui me regarderont à ton bras durant cette unique danse.

-Je l'aime bien.» Me dit-il en rigolant.

Il m'amène au centre de la piste, parmi les couples et me prend la main et pose son autre sur ma hanche. Un slow basique, rien de langoureux et de plus simple. Je remarque qu'il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux non plus. Il ne fait que me toucher le minimum possible et fuit mon regard. Après une minute, je remarque que se qu'il regarde, c'est son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini qui lui fait un sourire moqueur et lui qui lui renvoi le sourire. Je crois que je me suis fait avoir, superbement en plus de ça. Mais bien sur, qui se souci de la pathétique célibataire Hermione Granger sans avoir recoure à un stupide pari.

Je me détache rapidement de lui, l'eau me monte aux yeux et je tente de retenir mes larmes jusqu'à se que je sois sorti. Je dois aller dehors. Je me dirige vers le parc en courant, j'en perd même mes souliers et me retrouve pieds nus dans la neige qui recouvre le parc. Je cours jusqu'au lac et m'assois contre l'arbre le plus près et je laisse mes larmes couler.

Que je suis bête, j'ai oubliée de vous mentionner que j'étais tombée éperdument amoureuse de mon ancien pire ennemi. Pathétique je disais, eh bien, j'avais tout-à-fait raison. Je n'aurai pas dû accepter cette danse. J'aurai dû m'en tenir à mon chat et mes Aspics.

J'entends des pas qui arrivent vers moi. Ça ne peut pas être ni Harry ni Ronald, je l'ai ai vu collé à leurs copines respective avant de sortir. J'ai la surprise de voir Malefoy approcher. Non, je ne suis peut-être pas si surprise que ça. Après quatre mois et demi d'hypocrisie de sa part, plus rien de m'étonnes.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy, te moquer encore plus de moi.

-Me moquer, pourquoi je me moquerai de toi,» me dit-il surpris par mes paroles.

«-Eh bien, qui se préoccuperai de la pauvre Hermione «Sang-de-bourbe» Granger a part peut-être pour se moquer de moi. Je dois dire que tu as très bien caché ton jeu pour avoir tenu aussi longtemps. Tu ferais un excellent comédien.

-Un coméquoi, mais de quoi tu parles. Je ne me moquai pas de toi, qu'est-ce qui peut te faire dire ça?

-Le regard moqueur de Blaise Zabini peut-être ou encore le fait que de me tenir du bout de tes doigts te révulsait ou fuir mon regard peut-être aussi, quant-à la distance que tu mettais entre-nous durant la danse. Il me semble que c'est suffisant. Maintenant va t'occuper d'une blonde écervelé. La même qui finira dans ton lit se soir.»

Il me lance un regard triste et un rire faux.

«-Nous y voilà, si tu savais comme tu as tout faux Hermione, comme si tu savais.

-Ah mais explique moi, ou plutôt non garde ta salive pour embrasser cette même fille.

-Mais j'avais l'intention de te l'expliquer. Après la danse, je t'aurai demandé de m'accompagné pour une balade mais tu es parti avant la fin. Donc, je ne te propose pas de sortir puisque nous y sommes déjà mais je vais quand même t'expliquer. Avant, je vais te donner ma veste puisque tu as l'air de mourir de froid dans cette petite robe, qui je dois le dire te va à ravir.

-Suffit et explique, mon chat et mes révisions m'attendent encore.

-Oui, si tu le veux bien, je n'irais pas dans l'ordre de tes suppositions. Je te tenais du bout des doigts puisque plus, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Collé à toi, ton parfum m'aurait embrouillé les sens, ton regard, cette étincelle dorée dans tes pupilles, m'aurait fait chavirer, je n'aurai eu qu'une envie, c'est de me perdre dedans. Blaise se moquait de moi, des précautions que je prenais pour ne pas t'embrasser là, au milieu de la piste parce que tes lèvres ne sont qu'un appel à se faire caresser. Je n'irai pas voir une autre fille qui ne veut que finir dans mon lit parce que c'est toi et uniquement toi que je veux dans mon lit. M'endormir tout contre toi le soir et me réveiller avec toi dans mes bras le matin. Pour te regarder dormir, parce que tu es tellement magnifique quand tu dors. Tu perds cet air soucieux et sévère qui me fait pourtant craquer. Donc, non je ne me moque pas de toi. Comment, je pourrais me moquer de la fille dont je suis tombé éperdument amoureux? Tout ne tiens qu'à toi. Je crois que tu as un chat et des révisions maintenant qui t'attendent, tu me rendras ma veste demain.»

Et il se retourne, et commence à marcher vers le château. Non mais, il est malade de m'avouer se que je veux entendre depuis si longtemps et de partir comme ça, sur un coup de vent. Je me rends compte de la situation et me lève.

«-Attend,» criai-je,« attend.»

Il s'arrête mais ne se retourne pas. J'arrive à sa hauteur et je lui demande de se retourner.

«-Je… quand tu passes à côté de moi, ton parfum est si enivrant que je n'arrive plus à lire ou à penser correctement. Tes yeux, quand tu es contrarié ou fâché, ils sont gris et quand tu es plus heureux, ils sont bleus… océan. C'est un appel direct à l'hypnose peut importe la couleur. Quand tu m'as transporté jusqu'à l'infirmerie en octobre, j'ai repris connaissance dans tes bras, mais j'étais si bien et en sécurité que j'ai gardé les yeux fermés pour ne pas que tu me lâches au milieu des couloirs. Je me suis rendormi, quand tu es parti, par une potion que l'infirmière m'a donnée. Depuis, je rêve de tes bras m'entourant, chaque nuit. Mais tu sais, quand tu tombes amoureuse du grand Drago Malefoy, tu ne peux pas espérer grand chose puisque la totalité des filles de l'école te font concurrence. Et quand tu es le rat de bibliothèque, Miss-je-sais-tout par excellence, la fille aux cheveux indomptables, aux vêtements amples qui est maquiller par de l'encre aux bout des doigts ou encore dans le visage parce qu'elle s'est endormi sur un devoir, tu n'as pas de grandes chances, alors tu profites de se qui passe mais tu as toujours la peur de t'être fait niaiser, que d'être l'objet d'un pari parce que personne ne s'intéresse à toi. Je…»

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer se que je disais que ses lèvres capturent les miennes. Je ne m'en plains pas, j'attends ça depuis si longtemps. Non je ne vous dirai pas la sensation que ça fait lorsque Drago Malefoy nous embrasse… Bon d'accord, soyez jalouse. C'est merveilleux, c'est délicieux, vous n'imaginez pas se que ça fait. C'est comme manger des bonbons, c'est sucré et doux. Le baiser prend fin beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût, à cause de vous, je n'ai même pas pu en profiter.

«-J'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps,» me sourit-il.

Je lui rends son sourire et il me prend par la taille.

«-Rentrons, j'ai de besoin de montrer à tout le monde, qu'il n'y a plus concurrence possible puisque j'ai trouvé ma perle rare.

-D'accord mais après, je veux retourner dans nos appartements, je n'ai pas envie de voir des regards haineux de la part de toute les filles présente tout de suite, demain, demain.

-Tout se que tu veux Amour.»

C'est dans ses bras puissant que nous retournons au château et entrons dans la grande salle. Sur le pas de la porte, Drago m'encercle la taille et se penche pour ré-capturer mes lèvres. Tous les bruits de la salle se taisent. C'est drôle de voir que pour les situations comme celles-ci, les couples étroitement enlacés vingt minutes plus tôt, peuvent sortir de leur bulle. J'entends des pas venir vers nous et Drago met fin au baiser.

«-Eh bien, on dirait que tu t'es lancé mon Drago,» entendais-je Zabini raconté.

«-Que veux-tu, elles ne me résistent pas. C'est encore mieux quand le sentiment est partagé.

-Tu fais dans le sentimental maintenant? Un conseil, ne la laisse pas seule dans les couloirs, elle pourrait subir le courroux d'une bande de fille enragés aux excuses bidon d'être avec toi.

-Y a pas de chance, je l'ai, je ne la laisse pas.

-Même chose Herm', on va enfin pouvoir avoir autre chose que des conversations à sens unique avec toi,» rigole Harry.

«-Menteur, je vous ai toujours écoutés!

-Mais oui bien sur, dès que tu sortais de ta contemplation de Malefoy, on avait le droit à un commentaire sur les Aspics,» répond Ronald, «on n'avait plus aucune utilités!

-Ne dramatise pas la chose Ronald et je… je ne contemplais pas Drago. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil pour savoir… se qu'il faisait!

-Mais oui, à d'autre Herm'. Tu vérifiais si il n'était pas avec une autre fille que toi et après tu regardais si un détail n'avait pas changé sur lui ou sinon tu te perdais dans ses yeux. Nous ne sommes pas idiots Hermione.» Me dit Harry.

«-Tiens, c'est nouveaux ça. Moi qui pensais que les filles et le Quidditch étaient vos seuls sujets de préoccupation. Vous avez remarqué se que je… regardais…

-À se que je sache, tu es encore une fille Amour, tu dois faire parti de leurs sujets de préoccupation.

-Et il a tout-à-fait raison! Tu comptes beaucoup pour nous, se n'est pas parce que nous n'avons pas le ''Je t'aime'' facile comme toi, que nous ne t'aimons pas, petite sœur.

-Oh Harry, arrête, je vais pleurer, c'est si gentil.

-Ne pleure pas voyons, ces filles, trop émotives,» me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

«-Hum hum, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

-Fait la file, Drago-chéri, y a Ronald avant toi,» dis-je avant de prendre Ron dans mes bras.

«-Ah! Mais moi je vais t'avoir se soir, toute la nuit et demain matin encore dans mes bras.» Me répond-il avec un sourire victorieux.

«-Beurk, Drac' épargne moi se que tu vas lui faire cette nuit. Ta vie sexuelle ne m'intéresse pas.

-Heu, Blaise, tait toi.

-Bon se n'est pas tout mais, je crois que vous avez des copines qui vous attendent les garçons. Moi je vais aller… profiter de mon homme.

-Herm'… ne nous redit plus jamais ça si tu veux nous garder en vie.» Répond Ronald avec un regard horrifié.

«-Bonne nuit,» chantonnais-je en prenant le bras de Drago.

C'est sur un unissons de dégoutant de la part de Harry, Ronald et Blaise que nous montons dans nos appartements. Je vois à l'entré que les elfes ont ramassé mes souliers. Je rends sa veste à Drago et court dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide et mettre mon pyjama. Quand je redescends, Drago est assis sur le fauteuil et sont regard semble perdu dans le feu. Il se réveil lorsque je m'assois à côté de lui et il me prend dans ses bras.

«-La fille trop occupée… c'était moi?

-Oui ma belle. Tu devrais arrêter de travailler autant. De toute façon, je vais t'en empêcher maintenant. Dormir et manger seront tes priorités.

-Mais bien sur…

-Si si. Tu n'es pas fatiguée?

-Je peux dormir avec toi, juste… dormir,» lui demandais-je légèrement gênée.

«-Ne soit pas gênée, mais bien sur que tu peux dormir avec moi», me dit-il en m'embrassant, «aller vient, je suis fatigué. Tout se débordement de sentiment m'a épuisé.»

Il m'aide alors à me lever, c'est mignon non? Et m'emmène dans sa chambre. Je reste sur le pas de la porte alors qu'il se déshabille restant seulement en boxer et s'étend dans le lit.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, pourquoi tu ne viens pas?

-Rien, rien, je t'assure,» dis-je en le rejoignant légèrement rouge.

«-Ne me dit pas que c'est le fait de me voir en boxer qui te gêne,» me dit-il moqueur.

«-Tait toi et dors, il me semblait que tu étais fatigué.

-Oui oui mais j'ai quand même le droit de taquiner un peu ma super petite-amie. Et puis j'ai une chose à faire avant de m'endormir.» Me dit-il lorsque je repose ma tête sur son torse et qu'il m'entour de ses bras.

«-Ah oui? Et c'est quoi?

-Te dire quelque chose.

-Comme?

-Je t'aime.»

Je souris contre son torse.

«-Si tu savais comme moi aussi je t'aime.

-Bonne Saint-valentin Amour.»

Et nous nous endormons sur ces dernières paroles.


End file.
